


Salvation

by longmiaowu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, dante/Vergil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 2V2D以下出现场景*产卵  溺水  窒息  强暴  拳交  触手play无法接受还请见谅





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> 2V2D
> 
> 以下出现场景  
> *产卵 溺水 窒息 强暴 拳交 触手play
> 
> 无法接受还请见谅

恶魔猎人收到了委托，在西北海岸的一座小古镇据说有强烈的恶魔反应，人们因为恶魔的出现而不得不提心吊胆的过着每一天。原本可以靠打鱼为生的渔夫们也只能靠着家里留下的鱼来过日子。

但丁他换上自己的衣服便开着车离开了事务所向着那个古镇出发，他看着码头正好停着一艘船便上去问能否带着他去那个小古镇。

船夫是个年轻男人，他看着但丁一个人有些意外，他驾驶着船开始在海面上前进，男人看着但丁并没有说话便尴尬的问希望可以缓解一下现在的气氛“就你一个人？我以为会是几个人一起来帮忙。”

但丁观察了周围靠在杆子上回答“恶魔出来已经多久了。”但丁的回答根本不是船夫想要的答案，但他只能回答但丁的问题“几个月了，我们现在根本不能出海捕鱼。”

到了古镇后但丁住在了离海边最近的一座小空房里，但丁看着屋内的摆设想到曾经和自己孪生兄弟住在一起时，他喜欢的摆设。

在古镇里的人基本上全部睡去后，但丁拿着自己的两件心爱的武器出门，他轻巧的从窗户翻越过去落在地上时用脚尖着地为了保证不会发出太响的声音。

当他巡视海边的时候，有些动静让他没来的急反应就被一根粗壮的东西拍进海里，但丁的水性并不好。即便他是恶魔也会溺水死亡，当然他还可以复活，但是因为溺水而死太丢人了不是吗？况且也是最难受的死法。

他在水中挣扎着好不容易快要露出水面却被一种巨大的阻力而拉住无法动弹，但丁本想用背后的叛逆之刃将那个阻力斩断却发现自己的叛逆早在落水前就和自己分开了。

“该死…”但丁憋着气本能的挣扎起来，但越挣扎只会让他更容易缺氧，在他待在水里的这段时间他身上的束搏也变得越来越严重，就在他快撑不下去的时候几根柔软的东西探进他的衣服里，他皱眉看着那像触手一样的东西将自己的衣服和皮带解开开始玩弄着自己的乳首和龟头。

触手抓住但丁是有目的性的，人们无法生活下去是因为这个怪物正在产卵和交配时期，而它所抓的都是妇女及少女，但它为什么会看中但丁仅仅是因为但丁是半魔。半魔的生存力和魔力比人类要强很多，如果一个人可以容纳下10颗卵，那半魔可以翻一倍或者更多。

它看着但丁快要便抬起一根触手插进了但丁的嘴里，男人本能的抵抗，他感觉到那根触手直直的插进了自己喉咙，并且分泌了一些液体，他无法想象那是什么…

麻醉？荷尔蒙？还是怪物的精液…

但丁吞下了一些海水和那些液体身体开始变得更加虚弱和燥热，一根触手索性摸索到了他的后穴处直直的插了进去，在抵到但丁的直肠时那根触手的顶端突然张了开来像是一张嘴在直肠口打转着。

但丁摇着脑袋想试着挣脱束搏，哪怕只挣开一只手也可以让他有机会摆脱这该死的东西，但他没有想到捆住他双手的触手已经吸住了他的手臂…几乎可以说是吞噬了他的手臂和脚腕。

体内的触手开始分泌出液体，随后一些硬物被塞进了他的直肠里，但丁当然明白那是什么东西，怪物在他的体内产卵，当他已经开始觉得那股粘液已经起反应的时候另一根像男人阴茎的触手跟着那根正在产卵的触手一起进入了进去。

“唔！”但丁尖叫着感受到自己的后穴和直肠被分别的两个东西而强行撑开并且剧烈的抽插着，半魔本能的挣扎但却无济于事。他只能任凭自己被当做性用品和储存胚胎的器具。

在水下的性交不知道持续了多久，怪物不仅射好了精液也将自己的几十枚卵全部排进了半魔的体内，为了以防自己的储存器会死亡。

怪物将养分管和可以给予氧气的触手管分别塞进半魔的喉咙和肚脐，原本身材苗条切健硕的但丁因为体内被填满了卵，整个腹部都有些鼓了起来。

在怪物准备把半魔塞进自己的体内时被打断，一个恶魔出现在怪物的面前，他看着被捆绑住的半魔低吼着用手里的刀具将怪物切成碎片，怪物死去后半魔从支撑点落下，恶魔单手抱住半魔的腰肢离开了水中。

等半魔醒来时他发现自己回到了事务所，但是他的身体还是很虚弱肚子里也还是怪物的卵。他本想靠着自己的力气起来却因为有几个卵正好抵在了他的直肠口和前列腺那，他颤抖着不得不再躺下。

“你真是给父亲丢脸。”

一个熟悉的声音传到了他的耳朵里，他看着发出声音的地方缓缓开口道“维吉尔…你怎么在这。”

作为兄长的维吉尔冷哼了一声走到但丁的面前把他身上的遮盖物拉下，他皱眉看着但丁那鼓起来的肚子就掰开了他的双腿。

“等…等等”

“等什么？你想让那些恶心的怪物在你体内孵化吗？”

维吉尔摘下手套就靠着原本怪物射在里面的那些精液和润滑液将手插了进去，由于卵的数量太多而且都已经被塞进了深处维吉尔不得不将手臂伸进去。

“哈啊…嗯…”

但丁捂着嘴感受着自己的后穴被塞进的手臂，他配合着维吉尔将一些卵往外排挤，即使那会让他感到疼痛还有高潮，他也不得不去做这件事。

“…不得不说，这些卵真是滑。但丁你很享受吧？”

维吉尔的话语让但丁红着脸发出了更多的喘息声，在维吉尔拿到了第一个卵的时候但丁就因为高潮而射了出来，维吉尔轻笑着将卵扔在地上，看着但丁那被撑开的后穴他用双手将后穴的入口撑开。

“自己排出来，顺便把那该死的精液也给我排干净，你不想一直发情吧？”

但丁虚弱的支起腰将那些已经有些滑动的卵一个一个的排了出来，看着但丁那捂住脸呻吟着但又一直处于高潮的表情，维吉尔走到了他的面前。

他将裤子解开把阴茎抵在但丁的嘴唇上。维吉尔看着但丁没说话，但丁下意识的张开嘴将那根粗壮的阴茎含在嘴里吞吐着。

但丁每一次排出一枚卵就会高潮一次，而这也带动了维吉尔，他每一次都会让但丁把阴茎含到喉咙口强迫他吞下自己的精液。

直到最后一枚卵被排出，但丁已经几乎没有任何意识，空洞的后穴不断流出白色的精液和怪物的粘液，维吉尔看着那个慢慢收缩的入口将自己的阴茎插了进去。

“唔！不…”

高潮到虚脱的半魔恳求着自己的兄长不要再让他受到这种折磨，但面对已经高潮况且还被怪物玷污的但丁，维吉尔只有不满和愤怒。

他剧烈的抽插，每一次都会抵在他的直肠处不断的撞击着，甚至让但丁感到疼痛和后穴因为不断抽插而流血，直到最后维吉尔将自己的精液填满了但丁的后穴他低喘着将自己的阴茎拔出随后整理好衣服便坐在边上看着但丁虚脱的样子。

“傻子。”

维吉尔给但丁清理干净后便再次离开，等但丁醒过来的时候他看着地上的粘液和已经干枯的卵捂着肚子回想起昨天的事情，没错。

昨天是维吉尔救了他，帮他把那些卵拿了出来，顺便解决了两人想要的性爱。

但丁换上衣服后看着自己腰上因为性爱而留下的抓痕和淤青，他只是低下头看似笑了笑便系上腰带再次离开事务所。


End file.
